


Where Home Is

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: The BatCat Fluff We Deserve [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Part Two, Post Batman returns, SO MUCH FLUFF, batcat hill, this is the hill i will die on, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Part two of a collection of mine called “The Batcat Fluff We Deserve” this is set post the 1991 film Batman Returns where the next two terrible movies after that don’t exist and the basic premise being that Selina decided to go with Bruce in the sewers that night. This is how their lives turned out. Enjoy! This is the day after the night in the sewers as Selina tries to adjust to the life she’s chosen and contemplates whether it’s really for her.





	Where Home Is

“This room is yours and honestly no one uses the adjoining rooms so you could have the whole wing if you want.” They had come back from the sewers the night before, patched each other up, and when they arose that next morning after having slept in each other’s arms on the couch, Selina insisted on going back to her own place. Bruce had countered that most of the city would be in shambles and probably a great time for looters, even during the day. It wasn’t safe and her cats would be fine. And she needed her rest. And she had been shot multiple times.

Despite this, she was still wandering the halls, in need of a bed for a cat nap. Bruce invited her to stay and she had accepted, not being able to wipe off the grin she sported since they fell asleep the night before.

“Oh Bruce I don’t know about the whole wing, honestly just the bedroom will suffice, thank you. Are you sure about all of this?” The last question was a bit loaded.

“Positive. Now go get some rest. I think we all need it.” He kissed her forehead and walked down the hall.

Selina laid down on the bed and tried to relax. Everything was too quiet. She was almost too left to her own thoughts. Something wasn’t right. She laid there for what felt like hours trying to calm her body and mind. She watched as the day gave into night and finally emerged around dinner, still heavily sleep deprived.

She made her way into the sitting room and curled up on the couch like a cat. Bruce came in from doing some damage control in the Batcave and saw her lying there.

“There’s the sleeping beauty.” He kissed the top of her head and sat on the other side of the couch. “What would she like for dinner?”

“Not sure. Something light. I don’t think I’m very hungry.” She yawned. She crawled over to him and burrowed herself in his arms. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages.

“Did you not take a nap?” He stroked her back absently.

“Couldn’t sleep. It was too quiet. I’m used to sleeping with the sounds of Gotham’s chaos.”

“You need sleep. Are you sure it was just the quiet? What about your wounds, how are they healing up?”

“Just fine, Bruce-y. Maybe we could do a comfort meal tonight. I’m not really up for much, like I said.” Selina yawned and nestled her head over his heart, she heart it beating and the soft noise nearly lulled her to sleep.

“Selina…” Bruce nudged her arm gently, mindful of the wound he had given her days before.

“Mmm yes?”

“You need to go to sleep. But not here.” He shifted and sat them up much to her dismay. “Let’s grab a quick bite and then we can retire for the evening.”

His last statement was loaded. Her catsuit was in tatters but did that mean that he wouldn’t suit up either tonight? Finally give himself one night of rest? After everything that happened?

Selina nodded groggily and took his head as he lead her to the kitchen.

They waited patiently while Alfred cooked, and worked out some of the logistics of when she could go get more of her things. Given that he carried her back in a bullet ridden catsuit she was sporting one of his shirts over all of her gauze across the expanse of her chest and some sweatpants rolled over three times at the waistband.

Finally dinner was served and despite her tender abdomen, Selina was more hungry than she realized. Sleep deprivation burned so many calories.

Once they finished, Bruce escorted her to her wing. Which still felt foreign and bizarre. He kissed her goodnight on the cheek and walked down the hall to his own wing. Selina liked the darkness that met her even less as she tried to make this big empty room comfortable, even a home, even if that was what she was supposed to call this manor now.

The sheets were cold and thoughts of tazers and gunshots filled her mind each time she closed her eyes. No position felt comfortable and she couldn’t tell which wounds were causing the discomfort, physical or emotional. She finally stared at the clock across the room. 12:30am. She had been trying to sleep for hours. Bruce was probably sound asleep, letting himself have this one night off in a very long time. She shouldn’t disturb him, but all she could think about now is how quickly she almost fell asleep in his arms. Worth a shot.

Selina padded down the hallway, it was dimly lit but in the distance she could see a brighter light coming from underneath one door in particular. She hesitated in knocking but the door opened anyways.

“Bruce!”

“Selina!”

“How did you know I was at the door I hadn’t even knocked?” She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like a child who’d been caught sneaking candy.

“I heard footsteps down the hall but they were too light to be Alfred’s. Can’t sleep?”

“No,” she sheepishly admitted. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you. You were probably just turning in.”

“No actually I was just coming to check on you. See how you were doing.”

“Well you have your answer! I’ll go back to my room now…” she turned to start walking but Bruce tugged on her arm.

“No please stay, just to talk. Maybe that will help you sleep.”

xxxx

“And I just don’t know it’s like every time I close my eyes I’m back there in that sewer. And every time I let it play out I say no to you. And I can feel the impact of the bullets when I really try to fall asleep. I just see Shreck’s face taunting me. The years of verbal abuse he put me through as his secretary and then it was like when I was this other thing, more powerful than him, I still wasn’t enough. I still didn’t have his respect. Or even fear.”

They sat on the couch in his bedroom, fire slowly dying before them. Bruce had had his share of sleepless nights. But seeing Selina go through this… he wanted to take that feeling away from her.

“Last night is over. There may be things in the future that make you feel how you’re feeling right now but that’s why you have me. I know what it’s like. The more you talk about it, the better it gets.”

“That surprises me coming from you. Mister “Private Life is Private Bachelor Bat Boy” wanting to share his feelings with some mentally unstable ex-secretary and tell her that doing the same will help.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, Bruce, I don’t know.”

“Do you want to stay the night in here? No funny business, I promise.” He held up his hands to indicate innocent motives and she almost started laughing.

“I would hope so, I have four bullet wounds that say that funny business should not be conducted for several weeks.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Yes.”

They stood up and retired to his bed. The sheets felt different. They were made of the same material as the other sheets but yet felt more inviting. The bed dipped next to her as Bruce climbed in. He gave her her space but she immediately burrowed her face in his chest much like she had done in the couch earlier that evening. A strong arm went around her back and she breathed in his scent. The smell of him alone was enough to help her fall asleep in addition to his caring touch so she felt promptly asleep.

xxxx

The next morning she didn’t know where she was. Two nights ago she was waking up in her apartment with her cats, where it was cold and empty of any real life. Just pain and sorrow. Then the next night, she and Bruce passed out on the couch in his living room after staying awake just long enough to tend to each other’s wounds. And now she was in his bedroom. She glanced down at herself to make sure she was clothed. She didn’t think with her wounds they did anything last night but with how tired she was most of after they laid down was a blur. She dreamt of a simpler life with him. None of the pain or pageantry of Gotham. Just a quiet countryside life with a gaggle of children running around, safe from harm.

It seemed like an impossible life to even achieve one day but she let herself today and today only think it was possible. She felt Bruce shift beside her and place a gentle kiss to her hair. Something bloomed inside her whenever he did that. It wasn’t sexual like most of the kisses they had shared, it was… domestic… she wasn’t sure if how long she would let herself be okay with those types of kisses but for now him pulling her closer and breathing her in was one of the best feelings she ever experienced.

“Good morning.” He murmured into her down of curls.

“Mornin, handsome.” She said and kept her cheek against his chest.

“How did you sleep?”

“So much better than I think I’ve ever slept in my life.”

“Oh?” He smirked.

“It would appear you keep my dark side at bay, Bruce Wayne. Maybe it’s just the Bat that brings it out.” She finally looked up at him and saw how relaxed he looked. She reached up and played with his bedhead, the black locks didn’t move around much but she still enjoyed running her fingers through them.

“Well then I’ll make sure he keeps himself in check.” He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Yes you will. Now, I’m starving, do you think Alfred would take pity on us and make us breakfast this late?”

Bruce grabbed his glasses from the side table and squinted to see the time. Selina tried not to let it show how sexy she thought he looked in them but she couldn’t help but bite her lip.

“It would have to be brunch. It’s nearly eleven.”

“Brunch it is, and by the way, I’m keeping this shirt.”

“Suits you far better than it ever suited me.” He moved and he was hovering above her now, mindful of her stomach. “Do you think Alfred would still pity us in an hour? Because leaving this bed right now, even to dine with you is hard.”

“I’d say it’s hard, alright.” She glanced down between them and winked.

Bruce moved from on top of her and coughed awkwardly. Selina sat up and laughed at him before cupping his cheek, feeling his stubble.

“It’s okay. No hard feelings.” She winked. “Maybe brunch now would be a good idea.” She pecked his lips.

“Yes I believe it would be.”

They made their way down the hallway choosing simply to hold hands. Alfred already had their brunch laid out on the table.

“Well it would seem that our favorite butler has taken pity on us.” Bruce sat as he sat down next to Selina.

“So it would seem, thank you Alfred.”

“Thank you, Miss Kyle,” the old butler replied.

“Call me, Selina. I’ll be here for a while.” She looked up at Bruce, saying it more to him rather than Alfred. Bruce took her free hand in his and tangled their fingers together. He kissed the back of her hand and resumed his brunch.

“Very well, Miss Selina. Welcome to Wayne Manor.”


End file.
